Gotta Love It
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: How does Jackie's bra end up in Eric's car? And what happens when Donna finds it? Pairings ED JH Rated T only for a couple words and some "suggestive" material


Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show or any of its characters ect. ect. Or Aerosmith or it's songs blah blah blah.

A/N: Hey ya sorry this isn't very good, it was just something I wanted to get out of my head, so its kinda rushed and OOC. Title doesn't make to much sense haha but its Gotta Love It by Aerosmith(duh) great song! Check it out! So ya, enjoy haha! And pleaaassseee review!

It started off like any other normal day. Hyde, Kelso, Eric, and Fez were in the middle of basketball game, while Jackie and Donna sat watching nearby on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. Fez dribbled down past Kelso and paused, ready to take a shot, he raised the ball above his head and a smiled.

"Fez goes in for the shot, about to win the whole game for himself and Kelso," he narrated. "you will all remember his last words before his flight to super stardom, kiss my brown ass suckers!" He jumped to shoot, but just as he was about to let go of the ball, Hyde's hand came crashing down on the ball, and knocked it out of his hands. He then skillfully dribbled the ball back "court" and took a shot. It sunk easily into the basket.

"Take THAT!" Eric gloated.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Kelso complained, "Fez would have made that shot if Hyde didn't put his big fat hand in his face!"

"No," Hyde said, "Fez would have made that shot if he shut the hell up for a second and shot the damn ball."

"I will not stand here and be criticized," Fez said furiously, "good day."

"But Fez,"

"I said good day!" and with that Fez stormed off.

"I better go calm him down." Said Kelso, "I'll take him out for a beer, maybe to a strip club… OH! THEN FUNLAND!" Kelso ran off after Fez leaving just Eric, Donna, Jackie, and Hyde in the driveway.

"Well, since Bob is going out of town, I will be spending the night at "Kelso's." He chuckled and winked at Hyde and Jackie then leaned forward and whispered "I'm really going to Donna's house"

Hyde, Jackie, and Donna rolled their eyes as Eric held his hand out to Donna and said, "M'lady." With that they walked out.

And then there were two.

"Alright, looks like it's one on one then." Hyde said picking up the ball.

"Oh no, I don't play basketball." Jackie said with her hands on her hips.

"Afraid you're gonna lose?" Hyde teased.

"Fine. But just for that remark, you're getting your ass kicked." Jackie said. "I'll let you have the ball first though." She said smiling.

….

Hyde dribbled in place for a couple seconds then dodged Jackie and went to take a shot. But Jackie jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his stomach she batted the ball out of his hands and jumped off.

"Foul!" Hyde said.

"If you can't take the heat, get off the court." Jackie replied smugly.

"Fine then doll, if that's how you wanna play, that's how we'll play." Hyde smirked back.

Jackie took the ball up to the top and paused, then turned around and tried to dribble around Hyde. But, he grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Still wanna play dirty Burkhart? Huh" he said while he gently and teasingly slapped her ass.

She wirmed around trying to break free, "Steeeven!" she screeched, trying to sound mad, but braking into a fit of giggles.

They continued wrestling for a bit, and before they knew it, they were on the ground, in a heated make-out session. Hyde started pulling at the hem of Jackie's shirt.

"Not. Here." Jackie said between kisses. "Go somewhere. Private. Basement."

"Can't" Hyde replied, kissing Jackie's neck, "Friday's . Kitty's cleaning day. Vista Cruiser."

"What about. Eric?" Jackie said moaning and running her hands through Hyde's wild hair.

"At Donna's. Won't come back." Hyde said.

Not breaking contact, Jackie and Hyde stumbled to the car, kissing furiously and hands running up and down each other's bodies.

…

Jackie lay in the back of the Vista Cruiser with her eyes closed, curled up under a blanket against Hyde's naked chest. They were basking in the moonlight, feeling content after their little "fun time"

All of a sudden they heard whistling. It sounded like…the Star Wars theme song?

"Eric." they both mumbled at the same time. They rushed to get dressed and hurried out the car, but in the commotion, Jackie left her bra in the car, but didn't notice.

"What are you doing back man?" Hyde asked.

"My woman wants to go to the drive in." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

He got in the car and drove off.

"That was close." Jackie said, "It's getting late, I should go home. Will you drive me please baby?"

"Don't have the El Camino right now, it's in the shop. I'll walk you home though."

"Thanks babe."

"Anything for you doll."

…..

Eric and Donna were going at it furiously in the back of the Vista Cruiser. Eric had Donna under him and was lowering her down to the floor, when her hand touched something. She pushed Eric off and sat up, picking up what she touched. She looked at the pink lacey fabric and frowned. It wasn't hers. And it was in Eric's car. And it was a bra.

"What the hell!" Donna screamed at Eric.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, afraid and completely clueless.

"Why is there another girl's bra in your car?" Donna yelled, furious.

"Donna, sweetie..darling….sugar plum.." Eric stuttered.

"Take me home. Right. Now." Donna said.

Eric turned around and headed back without question. When they got back there, Donna grabbed the bra, and Eric by his shirt, and marched to the basement.

In the basement, they were watching The Price Is Right, with Kelso and Fez on the couch, Hyde in his chair, and Jackie in his lap.

"Look what I found in this ass-hole's car? Who the hell's is it?" Donna demanded.

"Donna, I honestly don't know!" Eric squeaked.

"It has initials sewn in to it." Donna squinted, "J.B. Who could that be?" she said. Then slowly she turned to Jackie, then to Eric. "Jackie Burkhart maybe?"

Jackie's eyes widened in fear, as realization set in. She turned to Hyde. He looked Zen as ever, but his grip on her thigh was a bit tighter.

"Donna, I swear it's not what you think!" Jackie said quickly.

"Then what is it." Donna said evenly.

Everyone turned to look at Jackie. She squirmed in Hyde's lap uncomfortably. She didn't like talking about her sex life in public, but it looked like she was going to have to.

"Well, um the other night me and Steven were um...playing basketball…" she started staring at the floor, "And it um… kind of turned into wrestling, and I guess we got a bit um…carried away. And Mrs. Forman was in the basement so…uh.."

"Wait a second.." Eric said, holding up his hands, letting realization sink in. "So what you're saying is.. oh my god… HYDE AND THE DEVIL DID IT IN MY CAR!"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" shouted Kelso all of a sudden.

"I wish I was there." Said Fez

Eric looked like he was going to be sick, Jackie's face was bright pink, Hyde was still Zen, but couldn't help but smirk a little. Donna looked relieved, but a bit embarrassed.

"Oh… well.. sorry Eric." Donna said looking down. "I guess I should have believed you.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Eric said,and ran out the door, his face gree, holding his stomach.

"Sweet! You made him BARF! I don't know about you, but I need some food after that wicked BURN."

He got up and left with Fez following him. Jackie turned around to Hyde, who was now fully smirking.

"What's so funny?" Jackie said poking him in the stomach.

"Kelso's right. That WAS a pretty sweet burn. Nice oneJacks. "Hyde said smiling.

"Ya…whatever." Jackie said, whipping out the Zen to cover up the embarrassment.

"Hey what do you say we have a repeat of last night?" Hyde said, smirking all over again.

"That's cool." Jackie said.

"Hey, no fair using the weapon on the master. In fact, I won't accept it, you're coming with me." And saying that he flipped her over his shoulder and walked over into his bedroom, as she giggled and tried to get away.

THE END

PLEEEAAASEEE REVIEW! ( :


End file.
